Seth by Kevin
by psion53
Summary: Alone in the hotel room Kevin reflects on some things while waiting for Seth.


**_I don't own Kevin, Seth or anyone else mentioned here. This story is written purely for fun._**

* * *

 **Seth by Kevin**

Hello, my name is Kevin, and I like to lick my balls in public.

Hey, what's wrong with that? I'm a dog, and I can do it, you're just jealous because you can't, and you know you want to. I lick my balls a lot; well, I have to do something, to pass the time, and I do like licking my balls, a lot. My human, Seth, works a lot of the time, and at odd hours, so I don't get to see as much of him, as I would like.

When he is around we have a lot of fun, he lies on the bed naked, with his phone, but he doesn't lick his balls, I don't know why not! I think Seth could, if he wanted to, he does a lot of crossfit, so he's very flexible. He doesn't seem to want to lick his balls though. It's kind of odd to me. I mean, why wouldn't you lick your balls if you could?

That's not to say that Seth doesn't lick, he does, I know, I saw him once. He brought a human female home, and he licked her good. I don't think she liked it though, because she was screaming his name, and whimpering. I don't make that kind of noise when I lick my balls.

Then afterwards, she licked his balls. I always thought I might like to have another dog lick my balls, a girl dog obviously. After that female licked Seth's balls, he screamed, I think she bit him; I wouldn't let anybody bite my balls. I decided then, that it would be better for me to carry on licking my own balls, and not have anyone else do it.

I tried to bite her on the butt, for biting Seth's balls, but he called me a bad dog, and put me out of the room. My bed was in there, I like my bed, Seth got it for me, it has my name in it. It's so soft; and I can curl up in it easily, I really like my bed. How do I know my name is on it? Seth told me of course, I can't read you know, though when Seth got the dog training book, I thought I might have to learn. It turns out the book was for Seth though, not me.

He's pretty well trained really. He gets up in the morning, and feeds me, Seth gets me nice food. He also makes sure I have plenty of water to drink. He has special water from a bottle sometimes, different ones by the smells of them, which he won't give me, that's not fair. Dean gave me some of it once. I like Dean, he has the best dog treats, and he gives some of them to me, they are so good. He has a dog too, I can smell him on Dean, perhaps I'll get to meet him one day. Seth shouted at Dean when he gave me the special water, and then took it away from me, it was nice water, I liked it. I felt a bit ill later on though, and Seth shouted at Dean again. I don't know what Dean did wrong, I felt so ill though. Seth held me, and stroked my head. I didn't even feel like licking my balls, I felt so bad.

When Seth put me outside, after that female bit his balls, I curled up by the door. I wanted my nice bed, but it was in the room, and I was outside. They were making a lot of noise in there, in the end I went down and laid on my blanket, it wasn't the same though, I missed my nice bed. After that, if Seth brought a female home, he made sure I wasn't in the bedroom. He did get me another nice bed though, and put that downstairs for me to sleep in, but it wasn't the same. Some of the females he brought home were nice to me; they stroked me, and made a fuss of me, and called me a good dog. I like it better, when it's just me and Seth though. We go out for walks, and he cuddles me on the couch, or on the bed.

I like it when he takes me to work too; we travel with Roman and Dean. Roman's another friend of Seth's, he has a little female and a big one. I like to play with the little female, we run around together, and play with toys, it's nice. The big female makes a fuss of me; I don't mind her, she isn't trying to lick Seth's balls. When we travel, Seth sometimes holds me on his lap, and lets me stick my head out of the window. I like doing that. Other times though, I have to sit on the seat in the back, I don't like that as much. I'm fastened to the seat with a lead; I end up licking my balls to pass the time.

Though I like riding in the car, and spending time with the boys, I don't like spending time in the hotel rooms. I'm on my own a lot there, because Seth is out working. I have my nice bed and my toys, but I need my main man too. I lick my balls a lot to pass the time, but even that, is not enough to make up for Seth not being here. Sometimes, he does take me to work with him. There are lots of new smells, and new people to meet when we do that, but it's not often enough for my liking. Some of the females are nice; they make a fuss of me, and call me a good dog. Some smell of cats though, I don't like cats; I'd chase them if I could, but Seth won't let me. The females seem to find it fascinating, when I lick my balls.

Actually, now I think about it, there are lots of things Seth won't let me do, maybe I need to think about his training. Seth's training consists of me giving him the look, and talking to him. The look works best, especially if I add a few whimpers.

Some dogs have their balls taken away, I wouldn't like that. Seth never tried to have my balls taken away. I feel sorry for those dogs who have no balls to lick, I like to lick my balls. Of course, then there are the girl dogs. Sometimes, I get to play with some of them. Some of them don't like it when you sniff their butts; they put their tails down, and try to move away. There are others, who are okay with it though. There was one, she smelt oh so good, and I got this sudden urge, to get up on her back. Her human shouted at me, and then Seth grabbed me, and dragged me away. I don't know why, I wasn't going to fight with her or anything. Dean told Seth, he should have let me play with the girl dog, and Seth called Dean a perv. I don't know what that is. Dean patted me on the head, and told me, he would have let me play with the girl dog. I bet Dean lets his dog play with the girl dogs, and get on top of them.

It gets so boring in the room by myself; Seth leaves me my food and water, then there are my toys, but none of them are Seth. There are times when I want to let him know how I feel, I have to be careful though. I don't want Seth to call me a bad dog. He looks so sad when he says that to me. I crapped in the shower, and then I pissed in there. That way Seth will know I'm not happy, but he won't shout, or call me a bad dog.

I play with my toys for a while. It's not the same as it is when Seth is here though. It's much more fun playing with Seth.

I've eaten all my food, and drunk my water. Still no Seth though, it's getting late, I hope he comes back soon, I miss him. I got on his bed, and rolled around a bit. It's not as nice as his bed at home, at least he brings my bed with us, I wouldn't want to be without my nice bed. There are lots of different scents on this bed. Some old ones along with others, that are newer. His bed at home smells of Seth, I wish this bed did, I want him to be here.

I'm so bored, I want something to do. I started chewing on the bed, well not the bed, but one of the pillows. It doesn't taste very nice, but I like the ripping sound it makes when I pull on it. Oh look, I've made a small hole. I try and shake the pillow; it's not easy, because it's so much bigger than me. Oh, what's that, something coming out of it? I like pulling on it, more and more comes out. I'm killing the pillow, this is so much fun. I was so bored, but now I have the pillow filling to play with. I rip it up into smaller and smaller pieces, then I roll around in them. There is pillow stuffing all over the bed, some of it is on the floor too. This is so much fun. I wish I had some food; the pillow stuffing isn't good to eat. Wait, doesn't one of my toys have treats in?

I jump off the bed, and go to find my toy. It's rolled under the bed. Yes, it has treats in it, so I chase it around for a while, trying to get them out. Why does Seth put my treats in this toy? It's so hard for me to get them out; still I manage to do it in the end. I'm tired now, so I lie down under the bed to have a nap. I dream, that I am licking my balls.

What's that? Something woke me up, the door opening, at last its Seth. I run out from under the bed, telling him how happy I am to see him, and how much I have missed him. Oh, he doesn't look happy. I wonder what's wrong, has he not missed me as much as I've missed him?

"Kevin." He says, and the tone of his voice tells me he's not happy.

That's when I remember the pillow. It was so much fun ripping it all up, but now Seth is cross. Better give him the sad doggie look. No that one's not working, maybe if I play bow, front paws down, bum in the air. He's just looking at me, as he puts his bags down, then he walks over to the bed. This is not good; he hasn't even patted me on the head. Paw over the nose, that usually gets him, I lie down on my belly, and put my right paw over my nose, giving him the big doggie eye look.

"Oh Kevin." He says with a sigh, before coming over and picking me up, and stroking me.

Yes I win, he didn't shout or call me a bad dog, and he stoked me.

He puts me on my bed, and looks at the room, before be begins to pick the pillow stuffing up. I go to get off my bed, we can play together, but he gives me that look, so I think better of it, and stay on my bed, guess he doesn't want to play.

Seth picks all the stuffing up, putting it back in the pillow, which does not look like as much fun, as pulling it all out was. I get bored watching him, so I lick my balls. Finally he comes over and pats me on the head.

"I'm going to have to pay for that pillow." He tells me.

Not sure what that means, I'm just happy to have Seth back. He gets changed into something else. Humans are lucky, they can take their fur off, there are days I wish I could take my fur off, and others, when I'm glad I can't. Once he's changed his fur, Seth picks up the phone he carries round with him, and talks into it. I hear my name, and I think I hear Dean's voice coming from the phone, is he laughing? After a while Seth puts the phone down, he sits on the bed. Then he picks up the other phone, he talks into it about food. Then he puts that one down, and calls me over. He picks me up, and puts me on the bed, we have a cuddle. I like Seth's cuddles, he gives the best cuddles. Then there is a knock on the door, so I shout to let Seth know, humans don't have very good ears you know. When Seth opens the door, there is a man there with food. My mouth starts to water. Seth sits on the bed and eats. I try to get up with him, but he makes me get down. This isn't fair, he has food and I'm hungry. I give him the look, and he sighs before throwing me a bit. Bacon, yum, I like bacon. I try all my best tricks, but he won't give me anymore. Can't he see how hungry I am? Once he's finished, I turn my back on him, and lick my balls.

Seth goes and puts his tray outside the door, and then he gets my bowl, yes food. He fills it for me, and puts it down, before going into the bathroom. I'm busy eating, too busy to lick my balls.

"Kevin." He yells soon after. Oh yes the shower, Seth does not sound happy about what I did in there.

I hear the place Seth craps and pisses in make a noise, after that there is the sound of water in the shower. I can hear the rumble of Seth's voice. Then water on again for a longer time. I want water.

When Seth comes out of the bathroom, his hair is damp, he looks down at me, so I sit up and beg. He comes over and makes a fuss of me, now don't get me wrong, Seth' s fusses are nice, he rubs me in this one spot, and I can't keep my leg still, but right now I don't want a fuss, I want water. I try rolling over on my back, but he just rubs my belly. Why doesn't he get it? I'm doing all my cutest tricks, why doesn't he get it I want a drink? He pats me on the head and goes over to the fridge. Oh great, he gets to have his special water, but I don't get a drink. I go over to my water bowl, first I whine, and then I push it with my nose, come on Seth, I trained you better than this. He stops with the bottle halfway to his lips, he's looking at me, and then he smiles.

"You want a drink too Kevin?" He asks, finally he gets it.

He puts the bottle down, I walk over and look up hopefully, I really would like some of that special water.

"No Kevin." Seth says sharply. "You can't have any beer, you were ill the last time!"

He bends down and picks up my bowl, he takes it and cleans it out, before filling it with water for me. Once he puts it down I have a nice long drink, he goes and lies on the bed and drinks his special water out of the bottle. Once I've had my drink, I go over and he lifts me up onto the bed. I lie down beside him and put my head on his leg. This is nice, just me and Seth, no strange females, none of the others, just me and him, I like times like this.

Once upon a time, when I was younger, some of the others used to come back to the room, back when he used to share with Dean and Roman. I didn't like that; I tried to show them I was higher in the pack than they were. Seth shouted at me for humping Miz's leg, I don't see why, I just needed to put him in his place. Dean laughed, especially when I licked my balls. I do like Dean, not as much as Seth of course, because Seth is my human, but Dean is always nice to me, he doesn't get mad at me. Well he did once, when I chewed up his jacket, it smelled so good, and I just wanted to bite it so much, I couldn't help myself. He didn't stay mad at me for long though. Seth got him a new jacket, and Dean was happy again, Seth gets the nicest things, and Dean always hung it up after that, where I couldn't reach it. Seth told me later, that it was Dean's fault for not putting his jacket away.

Seth yawns, and I know it'll soon be time for bed, I like this time right now just before bed, it's me and Seth time. He strokes me, and makes a fuss of me, while I show him how much I love him. This is the best part of the day, when it's just us. He gets off the bed and throws the bottle away, I do wish he'd let me have just a little bit of that water. I lay on the bed watching him, as he gets ready to sleep.

Humans do a lot of weird things, they get into water and wash, I don't like baths. Jumping into puddles, ponds or streams is different, that's fun, but baths, no that's not for me. Seth makes me have them though. I don't like them! Humans also put on special fur to sleep in, I don't understand why.

Seth's ready for bed, he puts out all the lights, except the little one next to the bed. He pulls back the covers and gets into it, I'm still lying on it, but he doesn't say anything he just covers himself over and lays there stroking me. I feel tired too, my bed is nice, but tonight, I'd like to lie here with Seth, and snuggle up with him, I missed him so much today.

"Goodnight Kevin." He tells me and puts out the light.

"Goodnight Seth." I do love my human so much.

I curl up next to him and go to sleep. When I dream, I dream I'm licking my balls in front of all his friends.

* * *

 _ **Okay be honest with me, who here, thought with that first line, that I was writing about Kevin Owens?**_

 _ **This story was in part inspired by the, Marty and Sarah love wresting podcast, and their portrayal of Kevin, Seth's dog. Partly by my own pet, who did actually crap in the bath, not the shower, and was the inspiration for that little incident. Other incidents are inspired by other dogs I have met. Lastly the giving dogs alcohol bit is something I have seen a few times. I'm not actually saying Dean is irresponsible enough to give a dog alcohol, but out of all the wrestlers he might be the one who would.**_

 _ **No dogs were intoxicated or otherwise harmed in the writing of this story.**_

 _ **So be honest with me did you find this at all funny? I certainly had fun writing it. My other story, is going to a dark place now, and I needed something a bit lighter to work on for a while. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
